wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer
Talk Archive ---- ---- traditional Penis Art There has got to be a place for this (and all the pics) on wikipedia. http://news.yahoo.com/s/nm/oukoe_uk_portugal_ceramic_penis --Grazon 21:14, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Talk To Me You should upload the pic of Zoroastrian fire worshipping. Why isn't stephen tan? Crist's Beard Thought you, especially, would find the news of Charlie's engagement funny. I guess he must be pretty serious about that VP job? And here I thought that Pawlenty's de-Mulletization meant he was a lock! I'm so confused - I just don't know what to believe about my secret gay Republicans anymore. Also, Jesse Helms died, and I'm not sure how I'll know how to recognize pornography in his absence. What a day! Happy Independence from the Tyranny of Monarchy!!! --thisniss 17:50, 4 July 2008 (UTC) RE: Pic Thanks, after making the screenshot I was too lazy to link it, but I've added it to one page as of yet (Starbucks lol). If you're too busy to watch The Colbert Report when it's on TV, try http://hulu.com, these days it's the only way I watch comedy central. How has the last more than half a year since I talked to you been? --Surekthanks 02:35, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Fiery Toilet I mentioned the fiery toilet god will flush the world down in 2019 after the tribulation (in the Bearluminaty page) and I gave the fiery toilet it's own page. Is the fiery toilet not truthy enough? Should it be removed? Russert I created Tim Russert's page. I mean, it was just a stub with a picture when I found it, so I feel like it's my page. I've just made a respectful update to reflect his sudden death, and I'd like you to lock down the page so no one else can change it, and to prevent any haters from vandalizing it. Can you do that? :I am seriously major depressed about Tim Russert's death. I've always said I wish they made Jon Stewart and Tim Russert action figures. If you have icq/aim/yahoo/msn please let me know as I'd like to be in more regular contact. Emails fall through the cracks all too often. --Dauno 20:24, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Uploaded Material I know I saw it. Wikia Date Glitch Wikiality.com thinks it's March 28 (at least on the article histories)? What's up with that? - The Lake Effect 14:55, 12 June 2008 (UTC) : Okay, the glitch seems to have disappeared. It showed up on my talk page, and on an edit I made after that. Weird. - The Lake Effect 15:22, 12 June 2008 (UTC) :: Uh, yeah! Mission Accomplished! - The Lake Effect 15:40, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Change it back to Pegan! Pegan=Pagan+Vegan Hate do you hate speech terrorists as much as i do?-- 06:49, 30 May 2008 (UTC) wasn't the response i wanted. but thank you for devoting your life and time to the cause.-- 06:51, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :That was not my response, I was watching the show. My answer is I don't understand what you're saying.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:00, 30 May 2008 (UTC) If you can't understand the question...theres not much I can do from my end. I'm sorry.-- 07:09, 30 May 2008 (UTC) On a unrelated sidenote, theres really a lot of things I think you could do to keep traffic to this site... say perhaps more than two editors every now and then. I think you have a habit of being a little too aggressive with the revert tool. If someones removing or adding something I'd just check to see if it actually harms/improves the page. Of course, you don't have THAT much time in the day to fuss over every minor detail...and the sites running just fine as it is. Its just fine. We're just fine here. I'm not trying to single you out. you're seemingly the main admin after all. just making some friendly observations. Take care. 07:15, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :Regarding the reverts: it seems we have one person using multiple sock puppets making random edits all the time. (Talk about having so much time in the day!) Thank you for your input.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:25, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Upload Hamas and Hezbearla!!!!!!!!!!!! Good faith editing you can revert everything i do all day. you can make it look like hateful vandalism all you want. but we both know thats a load of crap.-- 12:53, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Speaking of lame idiots grave mstake. delete page terms of service agreement all can say now hope understand.. --GlennBecksATool 10:25, 27 May 2008 (UTC) ---- unprotect my talk page or i will wreck this beeotch. i'm getting out of the talk page now. thank you. Sweatshop image Your image was better so i posted that one instead Arab Names change it to alalalalala! NAU What would you suggest to add to make the NAU page funnier? Liberal Weinies Whats so untruthy about lieberal weenies being soft on crime? Satan did it! 18th Amendment Was my article on the 18th Amendment funny? Feel free to add your own stuff if you like. It was my 1st article! NeoMatt 02:57, 22 May 2008 (UTC) Gay Discrimination Of course Straight discrimination is more important what I'm doing is listing laws that America should inact since we're already getting blamed for descriminating against gay. --Grazon 20:56, 22 May 2008 (UTC) Oops! Hi, just missed you on IRC (no, we aren't really on strike ;) Let me know if you need something -- sannse (talk) 10:05, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Flag Day Do you think my additions to Flag Day are too subtle? Hint: the comedy is in where the links go. Bush Dow Picture My only disappointment is that it shows that its higher than when he took office. Quite a rollercoaster though.